Radioactive
by BahBrito
Summary: Eu já estava há três anos na British Models. Havia sido meu maior sonho chegar a ser diretora. E agora que eu finalmente consegui, encontrei meu maior karma...Edward Cullen, o diretor da empresa para a qual nós fazíamos muitos trabalhos...
1. Capítulo 1 : Sweet Dreams

Olá gente! ;) Começando uma história aqui e estou muiiiiiiiiito feliz por isso! ;*

Essa é uma short-fic Bella e Edward e acho que terá uns seis capítulos certo?

Espero que gostem e que possam comentar MUUUUUUUIITO *.*

Obrigada e beeeeeeeeijos ;*

_** Capítulo 1: Sweet Dreams**_

Era mais uma tarde de segunda-feira na British Models e para variar, eu estava absolutamente ocupada. Sei que para muitos, trabalhar como diretora de uma das maiores empresas de moda do país era uma honra e pode acreditar, era assim que eu me sentia.

Mas o trabalho excessivo das últimas dez horas me fez sentir que nem tudo é um mar de rosas. Eu estava a base de café puro, trabalhando feito uma doida e super estressada.

O que não era para menos, visto que em menos de três horas ocorreria o desfile mais importante da minha carreira, até agora. A desordem nos corredores da empresa estava me fazendo implorar por um bom banho e um comprimido para dor de cabeça.

No entanto, Isabella Swan nunca poderia não participar de seu principal projeto. E ainda querer ganhar por isso.

_Pena._

Porque era justamente isso que eu queria fazer no momento. Sumir e não dar explicações.

"Senhorita Swan? Estão lhe chamando nos bastidores. Parece que a modelo Rosalie Hale teve um problema com a roupa".

Kate, minha assistente, era um amor de pessoa. Sempre esteve comigo nas horas em que eu quase arrancava meus cabelos e sempre me trazia remédios para as constantes dores de cabeça. Mas agora, ela não estava sendo boazinha.

Levantei a vista e sem querer derrubei alguns documentos que estavam em minha mesa. Típico meu. Já perdi a conta de quantos abajures, lâmpadas e –pasmem- mesas eu já consegui desmontar ou quebrar pela minha falta de coordenação motora.

Recompus-me do meu estado de letargia, e passei uma água na cara pra não denunciar muito a minha falta de espírito.

Praticamente me arrastei até os bastidores, para descobrir que um dos modelos exclusivos que Rosalie usaria no desfile – um Dior Coulture (./320x480/Shows/SS2008/Paris/Couture/Christian_) de uns oito mil dólares – tinha sofrido um _leve_ rasgo na parte da frente, o que acabou arrancando duas rosas pregadas ao vestido causadas pelo responsável do camarim.

Consegui resolver o "rasgo" do problema em trinta minutos, o que foi uma benção. Dirigi-me dois andares acima do meu – que era o décimo sexto – para tomar um banho e me arrumar. Danna Livière já me esperava para tentar remover minhas olheiras, que mais pareciam manchas de um lutador de Boxe que havia acabado de sair de uma grande luta, e dar um jeito no que eu estava chamando de cabelo.

"Belliiiiiiita querida! Vejo que maltrataram demais você hoje! Que olhos são esses, amiga? C-r-u-z-e-s!" Seu tom fino e totalmente gay fizeram-me lembrar do porquê Dana ser uma de minhas melhores amigas.

Sempre me fazia sorrir quando eu precisava, sempre escutava minhas poucas desilusões amorosas e ainda me deixava bonita! Tinha coisa melhor?

Creio que não.

"Ai, Ninha, você sabe que tudo que eu mais desejo agora são meus comprimidos e a minha cama, não é? Então não puxe muito meus cabelos e me deixe tirar um cochilo no processo. Meu café não está fazendo mais efeito."

Ela me olhou divertida e fez com que eu me sentasse logo na sua cadeira "mágica".

**. ****. ****.**

Talvez eu não tenha percebido, mas dormi uns bons vinte minutos. Quando me dei conta de que Danna terminara com meus cabelos, me toquei de que tudo estava silencioso demais.

Olhei ao redor e vi que minha amiga não estava na sala. Talvez tivesse que ir resolver alguma coisa. Levantei-me e me espreguicei. O barulho que meus ossos fizeram ao estrelar fez-me rir. Eu estava tensa e ao constatar o horário no relógio, atrasada.

E foi pensando em como estava frita, que bateram na porta. Murmurei um "entre" e um deus grego entrou em meu campo de visão.

Ele estava elegantemente charmoso em um terno preto caríssimo. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção, previamente, foram seus olhos incrivelmente verdes e como seu cabelo bronze caía maravilhosamente bem com a sua pele um pouco bronzeada e ainda combinava com o tom de seus olhos.

Ele abriu um sorriso que me fez tremer e ao aproximar-se mais disse:

"Senhorita Swan, o senhor Levière pediu que eu lhe informasse de que ele foi pegar seu vestido e não demorará. Menos de cinco minutos."

Fiz que sim com a cabeça enquanto me perdia ainda mais em seu intenso olhar.

"Hm... obrigada, senhor...?" Disse para que ele me informasse seu nome. Ou sobrenome.

Ele já estava de saída e apenas virou-se.

"Cullen, senhorita. Edward Cullen." Sorri em resposta e ele fez o mesmo.

Logo a sala ficou silenciosa novamente, podendo escutar somente meus próprios batimentos cardíacos.

Aproximei-me cuidadosamente do grande espelho que ali havia e me sobressaltei ao ver o que Dana tinha feito comigo.

Eu estava deslumbrante. Minha maquiagem era simples, composta pelos itens básicos, mas minha beleza estava radiante nesta noite.

Em meu cabelo, tinha um coque meio solto, deixando-me no mínimo diferente do habitual. Danna sempre fazia eu me sentir como se eu realmente fosse uma estrela.

A porta foi aberta bruscamente, me fazendo virar rapidamente e vi minha amiga entrar com um enorme protetor de roupa. Só pude ver que a cor do vestido era azul e parecia ser acetinado. (Look da Bella = .com/cgi/set?id=26247630&.locale=pt-br).

Como imaginei, o vestido era perfeito. Dava-me um ar jovial – o que eu era, já que só tinha 25 anos – e um ar de superioridade. Que eu também possuía por ser diretora da empresa. O branco de minha pele ficou iluminado com o leve tecido e eu fiquei mais bonita ainda do que eu estava. Nem eu me reconheceria. Sem olheiras, sem stress e linda. UAU!

"O que você fez comigo, darling? Ficou extremamente maravilhoso, Ninha! Nem sei como agradecer!" Abracei-a ela apenas sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"Sabe sim, amore! Tem um carinha muito legal que eu conheço que está meio a fim de você, sabe? E pelo que eu notei, você correspondeu a ele muito bem!" Olhei-a sem assim que eu o conhecia? Da onde? E desde quando?

"E quem é o príncipe no cavalo branco? Porque se você o aprova, é porque definitivamente o cara deve ser muito legal. E gato. E rico." Nós rimos pela minha descrição, mas a chata fez mistério.

"Anda, Ninha! Quem é?" Perguntei impaciente pela demora desnecessária.

Ela fingiu arrumar alguma coisa em meu vestido antes de responder.

"Edward Cullen.O produtor do evento."

OMG.

Como assim? Aquele deus grego em forma de gente havia se interessado por mim? Juro que quase caí pra trás e se não fosse por Danna, eu teria mesmo ido ao chão.

"Bellita? Você está bem, querida?" Ela me olhava de maneira preocupada e eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça.

"Bom Ninha, deixe-me ir. Já passa das nove e eu devo me apresentar em vinte minutos. E obrigada por tudo!" Dei-lhe um abraço apertado, verifiquei mais uma vez minha roupa e meus cabelos e saí.

Todos me paravam e cumprimentavam pelo desfile, que seria um arraso. Pelo menos, era o que eu esperava, de verdade. As modelos já se encontravam prontas e todos já estavam praticamente em seus lugares.

De longe, avistei alguns famosos. Tipo, até a modelo mais requisitada de D.C. estava lá! Alice Hale. Eu já havia feito algumas entrevistas com ela, e ela era magnífica.

Não era apenas sua beleza que chamava a atenção, mas também seu carisma para com os fãs, o modo como conseguia ser uma pessoa reservada, apesar de ser muito conhecida; e o principal: a maneira como tratava igual a todos. Ela nunca havia se deixado levar pelo dinheiro ou pela fama e era uma das pessoas mais honestas e humildes que eu já tivera o prazer de conhecer.

Logo avistei Javier Denali, o outro diretor da empresa. Segui até ele, que já conversava com um grupo de empresários. Trocamos algumas idéias, mas logo eu e Javier nos recolhemos aos back-stages para dar início ao evento.

E eu também nem preciso comentar que estava muito nervosa, certo? Tudo bem, eu já havia falado em público. Mas não para quase duas mil pessoas! E todas famosas, ou críticas de alguma revista famosa. Eu sabia que estava surtando.

"Olá senhorita, Bella." Virei-me surpresa com a voz. Era ele. O produtor do evento. Vulgo Edward – _que me faz perder a linha de raciocínio e fôlego_ - Cullen.

E pior, ele estava com o sorriso de canto que me derreteu mais cedo. _Oh God_. Fiquei absurdamente vermelha até conseguir pronunciar alguma coisa.

"Hum...Olá, Senhor Edward." Ele me analisou e disse:

"Apenas Edward, por favor. Não sou tão velho assim. Na verdade, temos quase a mesma idade."

"Certo. Então, você também entrará conosco para iniciar o desfile?" Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e deu mais um gole no seu uísque sem gelo. Uau, então ele sabia que ao colocar o gelo tirava a graça da bebida? Interessante. E isso me ajudava a saber um pouco mais sobre ele. Que ou ele era inteligente, ou apenas era um conhecedor de bebidas.

Ele notou que eu o observava e riu.

"Sim. Começarei o discurso e depois você prosseguirá. Como o combinado." Ele falou sério, o que o tornou ainda mais sexy. Talvez eu tivesse ingerido muito café mais cedo, ou não.

Sorri nervosamente ao lembrar que era apenas fingir que todo aquele povo não estava lá. Mas estava sendo difícil, pois Edward percebeu que eu mexia nas mãos de uma maneira não muito...normal.

"Respire e inspire Bella. E mentalize alguma coisa não cair, ou não gaguejar." Ele debochou. Safado! Eu aqui tremendo que nem vara verde e ele me pedindo pra NÃO cair? Fala sério!

Olhei mortalmente para o belíssimo homem que estava a minha frente e suspirei. Não conseguia sentir raiva olhando em seus olhos. Eram tão lindos... como ele.

"Você realmente conseguiu fazer com que eu me acalmasse, _senhor _Edward". Ironizei as últimas palavras e ele me olhou debochado.

"Eu só queria ajudar, _boneca_!" Boneca? Boneca é a mãe dele! ORAS!

Ficamos nos encarando até que foi avisado que deveríamos entrar. Recompus-me e fui ao enorme palco de desfile que a British Models tinha para eventos deste porte. Tenho que confessar que ao notar tantos pares de olhos me encarando tive medo, mas a mão de Edward pousou sobre a minha, sem que ninguém visse por conta da bancada onde ficavam os microfones, me transmitindo coragem. E pode ter certeza que ao sentir sua mão máscula sobre a minha, senti muito mais que coragem para enfrentar aquela situação ou qualquer outra que me aparecesse agora.

** N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...e aí? Gostaram?**

** O próximo cap. sai logo!**

** É que eu tive uns problemas por aqui ;~~**

** Tipo : não saber mexer direito no site ;~~**

** BALELA! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'**

** Maaaaaaaas...como vocês já sabem e estão caquéticos por conta disso : REVIEEEEWS,please!**

** Beeeeeijinhos ;***

** Bárbara A.;***

** N/B: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ****Caroline_03**** paassando por aqui para ser a beta da Baaaaaaah! ++**

**então gente, eu realmente acho que a fic, promete e vocês? ++**  
**Edward todo sedutor e aiaiaiai... **  
**coração fraco, Bah, coração fraco! HAHAHAHAHHAAHHA**

**Bem, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e eu, com certeza, estou adorando ser a beta aqui! **  
**Agora, vamos comentar, né? ++**

**Parabééééns Bárbara! ++  
beeeeeeeeijos **


	2. Capítulo 2 : Fireworks

Pessoas amaaaaadas!

DESCULPEM pela demora!

Aconteceu tanta coisa...kkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

Primeiro, levei literalmente uma surra do site e não tava conseguindo postar...depois fiz uma cirurgia, entrei na faculdade e agora engessei o pé ;~~

Maaaaaaaaaaaas...estou viva e vou tentar postar logo logo tá?

Beeeeijos e aproveitem o capítulo! ;***

**Capítulo 2 : Fireworks **

Elegantemente ele iniciou o desfile. Porém, seu sotaque inglês me deixava ainda mais extasiada.

Com sorte, consegui pronunciar tudo que deveria de maneira tranqüila e logo Javier tomou as rédeas da situação. Ele e um cantor famoso, Jesse MacCartney, iriam apresentar as modelos e o desfile em si por completo.

"No que você tanto pensa,senhorita Bella?" Levei um susto ao notar Edward ao meu lado, observando a cerimônia nos back-stages.E ele,.

"Em como o senhor poderia ser mais inconveniente" Virei-me e ele me analisava. Ou seja, não era boa coisa. E o mais interessante e inusitado da situação, era que eu também o admirava. Aliás, como alguém poderia ser tão atraente? E lindo? E...OMG! Eu tinha que parar com isso. E tipo, agora!

"Na verdade, me desculpe. Eu tenho que ir." Murmurei desviando minha atenção dele e apressando o passo para que ele nem pudesse me seguir.

**. . .**

Passei horas e horas conversando com os mais diferentes tipos de pessoas. Atrizes, cantores, produtores e até o representante de algumas modelos que ficaram interessadas em entrar na nossa agência. E isso sim era uma boa notícia.

E apesar da noite cansativa, o resultado era maravilhoso de se ver. Todos estávamos alegres e satisfeitos com tudo. Meus superiores me elogiaram e quase todos disseram que para alguém tão nova, eu havia feito um trabalho surpreendente. E eu lógico, fiquei maravilhada. Por que em todos esses anos de trabalho na empresa – 6 para ser mais exata – essa era uma das únicas oportunidades das quais eu podia mostrar que realmente tinha potencial para estar ali.

E sim, eu entrei aqui aos 19. Foi o meu único estágio e eles logo perceberam que eu era uma típica garota prodígio. Botaram-me para fazer dos mais diversos trabalhos, até modelo tive que ser. Segundo eles, eu tinha que mostrar o tanto que podia ser versátil. E no final, deu certo. O curso que eu tinha feito – de administração de empresas - juntamente com um curso de administração de empresas direcionadas ao lado artístico, me deram o cargo de diretora da seção 'Manequim e Beleza', aos 22 anos.

Basicamente, eu teria que coordenar as modelos e produzir artigos de moda, beleza e saúde à revista Beauty of Woman, da qual Edward era chefe, juntamente com sua irmã Victoria Cullen. Uma das minhas melhores amigas desde que eu me entendo por...profissional.Nós fizemos universidade juntas,mas eu só era amiga nunca tinha visto ele,nem por fotos.

E essa, era a história da minha vida profissional. E meus relacionamentos? Bem...eu não tinha uns desastrosos há algum tempo,mas estava como queria agora. Livre, desimpedida e com uma carreira promissora pela frente. Claro que não se diz 'não' para o amor, ou algo do tipo. Eu o queria, só não precisava ser agora. Eu nem podia ter um agora,por conta da minha havia batalhado muito por ela,deixando até minha família um pouco por ela.E eu devia estar livre no momento em que eles solicitassem.Às vezes era chato,mas saber que eles gostavam do que eu fazia e que eu estava cada mais realizada,era o vejam; Eu fazia o que gostava...e o melhor: ganhava bem por isso!

Meus pais – Charlie e Renée – moravam na Austrália com os meus irmãos mais novos – Maxine (.com/spots/lucy-hale/images/16045926/title/lucy-hale-photo ) e Robert (. ) . Eles eram gêmeos e ainda tinham 17. Passavam alguns dias das férias comigo e depois eu ia e ficava com eles um tempo. Essa era minha 'rotina' há quase sete anos.

Minha família sempre me apoiou em tudo que eu fiz. E eu sempre tentava dar o meu melhor...por eles. Mas lógico, principalmente por mim.

E aí, aparece o Edward. Um sorriso enigmático, com a voz rouca e olhos verdes intensos. O meu sonho de homem juntos em uma pessoa só!E isso era porque eu só o conhecia há quatro horas! Como isso era possível? Nem devia ser racional!

Eu nunca tinha ficado assim...nem quando tive meu primeiro namorado,que foi meu primeiro em havia acabado de me mudar pra cá,e passei três anos e meio com ele, Luke era louca por ele, mas teve um momento em que a paixão era hora de nós sermos felizes de verdade...Nós ainda somos muito amigos,mas é só.

Tudo bem que eu já havia notada como Edward mexia comigo. Mas até a Danna notar, não era muito...interessante.

"Bellinha amiga! Vai lá e conversa com o garanhão! Vai me dizer que você tá com vergonha? OMG, você é a mulher do momento, honey!" Eu juro que quase enfio o copo que estava em minhas mãos goela a baixo nela. Como assim a mulher do momento? Ela era doida? Senhor!

Revirei os olhos e peguei uns bolinhos que um garçom servia.

"Eu não estou com vergonha coisa nenhuma. E não o chame de garanhão, por favor!" Ri e ela me acompanhou.

"Tudo bem darling, mas se eu fosse você eu ia ê eu já vejo alguns urubus próximos ao seu objeto de desejo." Objeto de desejo? COMO ASSIM? ;000

Ai meu Deus, a noite ia ser mais difícil do que eu tinha imaginado...

**. . .**

Pronto. A festa havia acabado e meus pés estavam um lixo. Eu tinha conversado com todas as pessoas possíveis e até com Alice, que para variar, tinha sido um amor comigo. Ela queria uns trabalhos conosco e eu logo tratei de lhe dar as opções. Dentro de dois meses, a British Models faria a sua maior campanha. E nós iríamos precisar da maior ajuda possível.

O trabalho resume-se a arrecadar dinheiro para uma instituição chamada "Sagrado Coração de Jesus" que cuida de crianças abandonadas e com doenças cardíacas de até oito anos.

Havia sido o nosso maior desafio e o meu maior sonho. Sempre quis fazer meu trabalho e ajudar as outras pessoas. Além de a experiência ser totalmente gratificante. As crianças sorrindo e felizes...como deveriam ser,sem dificuldades.

"No que você tanto pensa em? Parece que só faz isso!" E de quem seria essa voz?Sim, do Edward.

"Em um trabalho de daqui dois meses. Por quê? É, não me parece muito que você faz isso sabe?" Debochei e ele deu o sorriso de canto.

"É o da campanha beneficente? Se for, nós iremos trabalhar juntinhos durante esse tempo todo." Tremi nas bases só em pensar o tamanho do meu sacrifício nesse tempo. E o modo como ele disse não ajudou muito sabe?

"Você...vai fazer...o quê?" Eu disse,respirando e tremendo mais que o normal.

"Eu irei elaborar o projeto. Com a sua ajuda, Bella. O Javier disse-me a pouco que não poderá mais dirigir por conta de uma cirurgia que a filha mais velha irá fazer. Ela está com um problema em um dos rins. Então, ele disse-me que você iria me ajudar em tudo." Bati a mão em minha testa ao lembrar da filha de Javier, Camille!Ela tinha descoberto um tumor no rim esquerdo há oito meses e iria precisar fazer a cirurgia, que depois de tantos prós e contras, finalmente iria dar certo.

E eu não podia desapontá-lo. Eu teria que dar o melhor de mim, para que ele se orgulhe e fique satisfeito do trabalho que eu iria realizar.

"Pois é. Ele já havia me dito isso mesmo. Então...quando as reuniões começam?Falta pouco tempo,mas eu consegui algumas modelos já.E você?" Perguntei simplesmente para manter minha cabeça longe dele...se isso fosse possível né.

"Hum...que bom que você se adiantou. Eu li algumas coisas,mas as reuniões só começam na terça. Irei viajar daqui a pouco para Londres e só volto no dia da reunião pela tarde,lá pelas três. E as quatro e meia daremos iní segunda minha assessora, Maggie Collins, enviará tudo ao seu escritório." Olhei de relance pra ele,que riu.

" terça eu já terei arrumado o maior número de patrocinadores que eu conseguir." Certo,apesar de estar conversando com ele profissionalmente,era difícil não olhá-lo...e admirá tinha uma beleza incomum,e um brilho nos olhos que me tirava do sé eu não podia esquecer que antes de ele ser esse homem incrivelmente bonito e atraente,ele trabalhava comigo.E era "quase" o meu ,era a empresa onde ele trabalhava que 'tecnicamente' sustentava a minha.

Nós conseguíamos diversos trabalhos graças a eles. Mas eles também precisavam de nós, obviamente.

"Bom...tenho que você disse,viajará logo e eu estou noite,Edward" Sorri e saí.Não esperando resposta.

**. . .**

Eu podia resumir meu domingo – e resto de final de semana e folga – como absolutamente normal. Acordei tarde, almocei no Hilton, fui ao salão e depois me afoguei nos meus livros. Eu amava ler, e tinha uma mini-biblioteca no meu apartamento duplex, perto do centro de Los Angeles e perto da British Models.

Quando me cansei, fui assistir House. Era a minha série favorita! Eu assistia e assistia. Não me cansava nunca. E logo o sono veio...

Minha segunda feira também havia sido normal. A assessora de Edward já havia me entregue todos os papéis que ele tinha e ainda havia me avisado de que o mesmo queria que eu o contatasse assim que me desse o material. E era que eu estava fazendo. Concentrando-me no celular e tentando continuar com a máscara de 'não-ligo-se-você-me-fez-tremer-nas-bases' ou algo assim. Era difícil caramba!

"Alô?" A voz rouca do outro lado instantaneamente me fez vibrar. Do lado bom, lógico. Se tiver.

Tive que limpar a garganta para dizer pela menos Oi.

"Hum...O-oi Edward.É a ão…seus papéis já estão comigo.O que devo fazer agora?"Escutei sua risada baixa do outro ás,porquê ele sempre ria quando eu dizia alguma coisa? Fala sério. Eu nem sou tãããããããão engraçada assim.

"Eu sei Bella. E por que você sempre fala um monte de coisa quando eu falo com você?" Nada direto.

E eu? PUFFF! Caracas! Essa pergunta tinha resposta? Kkkk'

"Eu? Que nada! Enfim, o que você queria comigo? É que eu estou meio ocupada aqui sabe?" Dei uma risada nervosa e tentei contornar a situação...

"Certo. Eu quero que você analise e contrate todos os modelos que estão com o contato escrito em uma das folhas do contrato. Já falei com alguns, então é só você confirmar. E quero que você fale logo com o senhor Marc Botelli, pois a empresa dele é quem irá fazer a divulgação e todo esse processo certo? Você explica que trabalhará comigo na campanha e gostaria que ele doasse o dinheiro já que a mesma é beneficente. Pode ser? Eu não queria que a minha assessora fizesse isso, já que você é uma das responsáveis." É né.

"Tudo certo. Anotei tudo e já irei começar com isso agora. A reunião amanhã está nos conformes né?"

"Está sim. Bom, agora vou deixar você trabalhar. E eu também tenho que resolver algumas coisas por aqui. Até amanhã."

"Até".

E pronto. Desligou.

Suspirei e chamei pela Kate. Nós tínhamos muito o que fazer.

**. . .**

Cheguei exausta em casa. Já passavam das nove e eu nem havia jantado. Estava só o almoço na barriga. Ou seja, estava mais que faminta! Fiz alguma coisa com macarrão e comi rapidamente, e ao terminar, o telefone tocou.

"Alô?"

"Bells? É a Max!" Nossa, tinha um tempãão que eu não falava com a minha irmã.

"AAAAAAH! Max! Como você tá? E o papai e a mamãe? E o Caleb?" Perguntei de uma vez.

"Nossa Bells! Calma, maninha! Estamos todos bem sim. Bom...eu te liguei porque queria saber se eu e o Ian podíamos passar uns dias aí.É que a mamãe e o papai vão fazer um cruzeiro e vão ficar 20 dias fora..."

Ia ser maravilhoso ter os meus irmãos uns dias comigo. Pelo menos pra matar a saudade!

"Mas é claro Max! Quando vocês vêm?"

"Daqui uma semana, certo? A gente tem que ajeitar umas coisas e comprar as passagens. E você vai poder ajeitar as coisas por aí né?"

"Claro! Pois certo. Vou arrumar os quartos. Mas você dorme comigo e o Ian no de visitas. Pode ser?"

"Lógico que sim! Sua cama é ótima!" Rimos, conversamos mais um pouco e depois ela desligou alegando ter que terminar um trabalho para a escola.

Eu nem acredito que poderia passar um tempo maior com eles! Claro que eu sempre brigava com eles, mas de uns anos pra cá eles se tornaram bem menos bagunceiros e bem mais responsáveis. Talvez seja por que eu não tava mais lá pra salvar eles do papai.

Tomei um banho com água morna para aplacar um pouco do frio que fazia em setembro. Vesti meu pijama de algodão mais quentinho e sentei na minha poltrona que dava para ver alguns prédios da cidade. Na verdade, a vista dava para uma linda e grande praça que havia em frente ao condomínio, e ao fundo tinham os prédios.

E apesar do horário – já eram quase onze - ainda havia algumas famílias no local. Pais abraçados admirando os filhos brincando. Essa era uma das únicas coisas que eu tinha vontade de ter, a mais. **Filhos**. Eu sempre quis cuidar de alguém, e ter esse alguém marcado a mim, para sempre.

Eu sempre quis amar esse alguém mais que tudo. Proteger, cuidar, ensinar... Mas antes, eu teria que encontrar a pessoa certa para dividir tudo isso comigo. Um homem que quisesse ser mais que um de uma noite. Não que eu já tivesse tido alguma coisa de uma noite apenas.

Eu não... Consegui.E ao olhar aquele casal, eu entendi o porquê. Os únicos que estarão comigo em todos os momentos importantes da minha vida – sejam eles bons ou ruins – será a minha família. A que eu tenho, e a que eu irei construir. E era por isso que eu não agüentava ter 'casos passageiros'. De beijar os mais bonitos e sair contando vitória depois. Não era eu. E nunca seria.

Muitas das minhas amigas fizeram isso tanto na época do colégio quanto da faculdade, mas eu apenas tive dois namoros. Longos, e que me deixaram feliz. Claro que um foi melhor que o outro...mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Eles me ensinaram a viver, e a ser feliz sem depender de alguém. Eles me ensinaram, aos poucos e aos tropeços, o que era amar de verdade. E pra mim, amar de verdade era saber que a pessoa ao meu lado era a que eu mais confiava, e que era a confiança – e o amor, lógico – que construíam uma relação.

Eu tinha um pequeno problema, porém. Gostava de analisar tudo e não permitia que mentissem pra mim. No meio no qual eu vivia e fazia parte, não era permitido. E foi assim que eu eduquei. E olhando aquele casal, que se olhava de maneira tão apaixonada, eu pude perceber que talvez, eles fossem cúmplices, como eu gostaria de ser...

Olhei para o meu relógio em formato de telefone – que eu havia ganhado da Vic no Natal passado – e me assustei ao ver que já era meia noite e meia! Corri e deitei na cama, esperando pelo sono que logo chegou...

**. . .**

A semana foi bem corrida. O editorial que faríamos com a RosalieHale, Angela Weber, Alice Cullen e Sophia Marin estava uma maravilha! Trabalhar com elas era moleza, ainda bem! Teria bastante cor e seria em um parque de diversões. Tinham várias fantasias espalhadas pela minha sala,assim como saias de tule,sandálias com cores berrantes...enfim,estava quase um circo.

Mas as fotos já haviam sido tiradas e tinham ficado simplesmente maravilhosas! Edward havia me ligado mais três vezes desde aquele dia e já tinha marcado outra reunião...e um jantar a sós tinha dito que era pra tratar de alguns detalhes que detalhes serão .

E hoje era sábado. O dia do bendito jantar de negócios. Perguntei umas três vezes a ele se era mesmo necessário, e ele disse que sim. Meus irmãos chegariam em três dias e eu não precisava de mais distrações né? Bem, pelo menos era nisso que eu acreditava...ou tentava.

**N/B:**

GEEEEENTE... A FIC TÁ PEGANDO FOGO!

E o que vai acontecer nesse jantar? Bem, sinto desapontá-las, mas não... :( A Bá não me contou absolutamente NADA sobre o que vai acontecer... Nem um mini-Spoiler!

Gente, desculpem pela demora... A culpa foi toda minha! Eu tava com o capítulo há quase uma semana, mas tive alguns problemas! :T sinto muito de verdade, e, por favor, não fiquem bravos com a Bázinha! ++

Acho que é isso... Se deixar eu fico tagarelando o dia todo aqui, mas acho que ninguém quer isso, certo?

Beeeijooooos a todas! ++

Carol (:

Oooooooiiii gente!

E aí? Gostando da história?

Por favooooor, mandem reviews vai!

Nem é difícil assim!

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

Obrigada por acompanhar e beeeeeeijos ;*

Bárbara A.;*


	3. Capítulo 3 : Mr Brightside

** Capítulo 3 - Mr. Brightside**

Pronto. Se era festa que _ele_ queria, era festa que ele teria. Foi uma luta para que o mesmo me convencesse a sair com ele, em um jantar de 'negócios'. Por favor, né? Negócios em um dos restaurantes mais caros de Los Angeles? Tudo bem que ele tinha dinheiro e eu também, mas...Para uma reunião? E onde só estaríamos nós dois? Aí tem coisa...

Ele disse que me pagaria as oito, então comecei a me arrumar por volta das cinco e meia. Tomei um banho maravilhoso, depois separei a roupa e fui passar meu hidratante da Victoria's Secret que deixava minha pele super macia e cheirosa. Como eu sempre passava.

Fiz logo minha maquiagem, bem simples. ( Look da Bella = .com/cgi/profile?id=1981704 ) Na verdade, eu tinha uma sorte imensa! Na maioria das vezes – ou seja: sempre – eu ganhava maquiagens de marcas caríssimas, roupas, bolsas e sapatos. Sempre tinha do bom e do melhor e nem precisava gastar! Mais um motivo que eu amava minha profissão! (kkkkkkkkkkkk)

Eu sempre mandava muita coisa pros meus irmãos e pros meus pais também. E eles nem gostavam... Meu closet era enoooorme e tinha das mais diversas coisas. As únicas que eu ainda comprava, eram algumas jóias que eu tinha que ter. Porque as empresas normalmente só 'emprestavam' e tudo mais.

Passei meu Chanel nº5, dei mais uma olhada pelo espelho e gostei muito do que vi. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque bagunçado e combinava perfeitamente com a roupa e tudo mais. Eu estava magnífica...apesar de ser apenas um encontro de negócios. Assim eu esperava. Olhei para o relógio e vi que faltavam quinze pras oito. Peguei minha bolsa, desliguei todas as luzes e desci para a área da portaria.

Dei 'Boa Noite' para o senhor Peter e logo vi Edward encostado em seu carro. Um Volvo preto maravilhoso. E o dono também estava...enfim. Jeans escuro, uma camisa social dobrada na altura dos cotovelos e sapato social. UAU! Os cabelos bem arrumados e o cheiro...bem, eu podia sentir e nem estava muito próxima a ele ainda.

"Boa Noite, Bella." Ele disse e sorriu.

Preciso comentar que era o sorriso de canto que me fazia tremer? Ainda bem que não.

"Hum...boa noite, Edward. Vamos?" Ele abriu a porta do carro e deixou que eu me acomodasse perfeitamente. Fechou a porta e seguiu para o banco do motorista. E Meu Deus, o carro tava empestado com o cheiro dele! Estava pressentindo minha morte em 3...2...1...

"Então, o que você já fez tanto pelo projeto?" Ele perguntou assim que entrou, fazendo com que eu me encostasse no banco incrivelmente confortável – apesar de eu não me sentir exatamente assim. Limpei uma mancha invisível na roupa e com a coragem que restava, olhei pra ele. Erro!

"Já contratei todos os modelos. E eles não irão cobrar pelo trabalho. O mesmo com os anunciantes e demais. As roupas utilizadas serão doadas depois, assim como sapatos e acessórios. E ainda haverá um leilão com algumas peças dos modelos que serão para o tratamento das crianças." Terminei de falar e me sentia orgulhosa pelo trabalho que estávamos fazendo.

Era a primeira vez que fazia algo assim...tão grandioso.

Estava tão distraída que não notei quando chegamos. Logo Edward abriu a porta do carro pra mim e tenho que confessar que havia sido muito gentil da parte dele. Dei um sorriso como agradecimento e logo veio um chofer para levar o carro. Ele pegou gentilmente minha mão, enlaçou-a em seu braço e entramos no restaurante.

Ele tinha um sorriso que sinceramente, me encantava. Não sei se era por que o deixava ainda mais charmoso, sexy e misterioso... ou porquê eu estava atraída por ele. Olhei para os lados enquanto ele falava com o maitre.

Não sei se ele sentia alguma coisa... mas eu ficava extremamente nervosa quando estava perto dele. Infelizmente, não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

"Vamos?" Sua voz - e sua mão - me tiraram de qualquer mundo que eu estivesse e ele me conduziu até uma mesa um pouco afastada e isolada. O que ele queria, afinal?

Assim que sentamos, um garçom se aproximou e ele fez o favor de pedir um bom vinho, para começar a noite como ele havia dito.

Mr. Brightside - The Killers

( .com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE&ob=av3e ) - música linda demais, escutem pf!

"Então senhor dos negócios, sobre o quê vamos conversar, exatamente?" Perguntei enquanto ele saboreava a bebida, uns minutos após o garçom nos servir.

Edward me olhou de lado, e deu novamente o sorriso torto – o que eu tinha uma _leve_ queda. Ou tombo.

"Do que você gosta?" Hã? Como é?

Fiz uma cara de confusa e ele logo caiu na gargalhada. Bufei irritada por cair no joguinho dele.

"Relaxa senhorita Bella. Prometo tratar só de negócios. E não se preocupe, quando quiser algo mais, serei direto." O gaiato disse na maior tranqüilidade do mundo e eu?Tava frita mesmo...

O jantar transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Edward se mostrou muito profissional, mas pude perceber seu olhar em mim. E de uma forma intensa. E seus olhos pareciam sempre tão verdes...

Eu também não ficava por trás também. O encarava e em alguns momentos, perdemos o fio da conversa. E essas eram as partes mais engraçadas! Sabe quando duas pessoas se olham tão intensamente que parece que não tem mais nada ao redor?

Foi o que nós fizemos umas duas, três ou quatro vezes. Tenho que admitir que perdia um pouco da concentração quando ele começava a me olhar, quando eu dizia algo relacionado ao projeto. Eu já havia demonstrado o quanto estava envolvida e disposta para que tudo desse certo. E já havia demonstrado o quanto ficava feliz por ajudar os outros, ainda mais quando se tratava de crianças.

Talvez ele tivesse tão tocado como eu...

Assustamos-nos um pouco quando o garçom chegou silenciosamente com a conta. Edward fez o favor de pagar e nem me deixou discutir. Eu disse que o jantar era de negócios que ambos estavam envolvidos, mas ele apenas sorriu de canto e disse que antes de diretor de uma empresa, ainda era um cavalheiro e nunca deixaria que pagassem a conta por ele.

Ri dessa sua forma cavalheiresca demais e disse que por mim, não haveria problema. Conversamos um pouco mais sobre coisas banais e ele assegurou que tinha pleno entendimento da grandiosidade do que estávamos por fazer. E ainda disse mais: seríamos acompanhados por um programa de TV, que também havia se mobilizado para ajudar o centro onde as crianças estavam.

Fiquei extremamente feliz e até peguei em sua mão que estava sobre a mesa. O contato foi prévio, mas foi o suficiente para que eu percebesse que apesar dos nossos desentendimentos, Edward era um cara legal. E muito centrado no que fazia.

Até contei a ele que meus irmãos mais novos chegariam em dois dias e que reuniões assim ficariam um pouco difíceis, mas para variar, ele riu e disse que não tinha problema. Pois os meus irmãos poderiam ir também. Fala sério né!

"Vamos? Está tarde e creio que a senhorita esteja cansada" Ele disse cortês, e me fez rir muito.

"Aliás, quantos anos o senhor tem?" Disse debochada e ele pegou minha mão para podermos sair do restaurante. E que mão, senhor!

"Tenho 28. Aparento ter mais? Minha mãe diz que não." Agora foi a vez dele de debochar. Sinto que a conversa está indo no rumo desejado...

Olhei pra ele e fiz cara de surpresa. Depois caímos na risada, lógico.

"Talvez você pareça ter mais. Pela chatice sabe?" Falei segurando o riso, mas ele me olhou de maneira totalmente sarcástica.

"Chatice?" Ele disse e se colou a mim. Resetei na hora. Minhas mãos começaram a suar e minhas pernas ficaram bambas pela inesperada aproximação.

"Posso ser muitas coisas, Bella. Mas chato não é uma de minhas qualidades." Disse sedutoramente no pé do meu ouvido. Estremeci e ele passou a mão por minha cintura.

Eu tentava respirar fundo, mas isso só fazia com que seu inebriante perfume adentrasse mais e mais em minhas narinas...Me deixando meio tonta. E sua respiração em minha cabeça também não ajudava em muita coisa.

"Gostaria de ir?" Ele beijou minha testa e se afastou, deixando um arrepio gostoso me percorrer o corpo e talvez lembrando que não deveria fazer o que estava pretendendo. Não que eu estivesse em situações para me opor.

De imediato, senti a falta de seu toque em minha pele e respirei fundo para me acalmar. Sorri e disse:

"Claro." Minha voz saiu meio estrangulada, mas não me importei muito.

O carro chegou logo e assim como veio rápido, foi a minha chegada em casa. O caminho até lá só não foi mais silencioso por conta da música que tocava ao fundo. Agradeci pelo jantar e ia sair quando ele tocou em minha mão. Voltei meio atordoada, apenas para encontrar seus lábios bem próximos aos meus.

Meu coração estava para sair pela boca, ao notar o quão perigosamente perto ele se encontrava. Sua mão tocou meu rosto, e eu fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação de seu toque em mim.

Estava totalmente vulnerável a ele, mas não parecia ser um problema. Não por enquanto, pelo menos.

"Eu quero você, Bella." Ele disse da maneira mais inocente e sensual que eu podia imaginar e se colou ainda mais em meu corpo ao notar que eu não havia demonstrado oposição. Seus olhos queimavam os meus e o seu toque deixava um rastro de desejo por minha pele.

Eu estava hipnotizada demais quando notei seus lábios sobre os meus. Gentis e doces, me tirando o restinho de sanidade que eu ainda tinha.

Foi o melhor beijo que eu já havia recebido, disso eu não tinha mais dúvidas. E eu também já sabia que me viciaria nele mais do que deveria...e mais do que eu podia.

Estávamos colados mais do que eu achei que fosse possível. Minhas mãos em seus cabelos, suas mãos apertando minha cintura possessivamente...Uma loucura! Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes e ele logo desceu os beijos por meu pescoço. A mesma corrente elétrica de quando ele tocou nossos lábios, só que dez vezes mais potente.

Eu não sabia onde isso ia dar, mas eu estava gostando. E muito!

Separei-me um pouco dele, mas seu aperto em minha cintura mostrava claramente que ele não queria me soltar. De maneira alguma.

"Eu preciso entrar Edward." Disse da maneira mais sensata que consegui reunir. Pelo que vi, seus lábios estavam inchados pela pequena sessão de amassos.

Ele respirou fundo e acariciou meu rosto delicadamente.

"Almoça comigo amanhã?" E para me fazer aceitar, me beijou novamente. Como ele quer que eu decida alguma coisa assim? Nem consigo respirar!

"Ok, seu chantagista de araque." Disse já me separando e saindo de seu carro, sem dar margem para algo a mais.

"Boa Noite, _mia_ Bella". Sorri de orelha a orelha e para ele, foi o suficiente.

Dormi maravilhosamente bem naquela noite...

Olá pessoas!

Quase não volto por aqui né?

Enfim...chega de falar de problemas – porque foi justamente por eles que não voltei antes - e vamos dizer se vocês gostaram ou não do capítulo!

Juro que dessa vez não vou demorar taaaaaaanto pra postar tá?

E como eu já havia dito, essa short- fic vai ter seis capítulos já contando com o Epílogo

Obrigada pelo carinho! ;***

Bahzinha (:


End file.
